Marro Warriors
Steely skeletal frames distinguish these savage predators. Mind-shackled by Ne-Gok-Sa, Marro Warriors have no thoughts or will of their own. On the battlefield they are unpredictable, wild and intimidating: they advance quickly with single-minded intent, firing furiously and for long distances with their plasma blasters. Perhaps the most powerful weapon in the Marros' arsenal is their eerie ability to clone themselves. Standing quite still for several minutes, they then literally divide in half to become two separate and fully functioning selves. The Marros clone most easily in water, but they seem to be able to do so anywhere. Stats * Life: 1 * Move: 6 * Range: 6 * Attack: 2 * Defense: 3 * Point Value: 50 * Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Water Clone': Instead of attacking with all of the Marro Warriors, one at a time, roll the 20-sided die for each Marro Warrior in play. If you roll a 15 or higher, place a previously destroyed Marro Warrior on a same-level space adjacent to that Marro Warrior. Any Marro Warrior on a water space needs a 10 or higher to Water Clone. You may only Water Clone after you move. Synergy *May benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. *Is a valid target for Tul-Bak-Ra's Teleport Reinforcements ability. Behind the Game Marro Warriors were the first squad with the ability to "heal" themselves, able to reinforce the squad and restore themselves up to their original numbers. Latter, the Marro Dividers also have this ability as well as the Marro Drones, Marro Drudge and Marro Stingers, if used in combo with the Marro Hive. The Zombies can do so as well. *'Terrain Requirements for Water Cloning' Do you need at least one Marro in the water to Water Clone? No, they just have a better chance to Water Clone if they are in the water. You may still clone if all of the Marro Warriors are on terrain tiles. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Activating Newly Cloned Marro Warriors' Can cloned Marro Warriors clone or attack the turn they are cloned? No, the newly cloned Marro Warriors must wait until their next turn to be called on to do anything. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Attacking and Cloning in One Turn' In order to Water Clone must all in-play Marro Warriors commit to the action? Or, for instance, may one Marro Warrior attempt to "Water Clone" while another attacks? They all as a unit, must choose to attack or water clone. You can't split it up. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy To ensure that the Marro Warriors avoid suppressive situations, they must be spread out so that only one of them can be destroyed at a time, regardless of firepower. While this may be counterintuitive, if there is only one Marro Warrior in front of an enemy unit, how can that unit put pressure on the other Marro Warriors not to clone? If each warrior is in a different part of the map, they can take advantage of all of their abilities. Because you will be using all of the Marro Warriors, you can maximize the advantage gained from their four-unit, unique squad status. Not only will you be able to perform multiple attacks in the same turn, but because each Marro Warrior will be in a different part of the map, you will actually be able to outperform your opponent in terms of Order Marker efficiency! With one Order Marker on the Marro Warriors, it is possible to attack up to four different parts of your opponent’s army. Yet that same opponent, with one Order Marker, will usually be able to attack only one Marro Warrior on their turn, even if they have a squad or a powerful multiple-attacker like Deathwalker 8000 or Major Q9. By spreading out the Marro Warriors, your Order Markers will carry more power than theirs. Using this strategy will allow the Marro Warriors to maximize the advantage gained from their mobility, because they will all be on the move, rather than staying in one place and attacking one opponent at a time. This strategy will maximize the effectiveness of the Marro Warriors, but there is a note of caution. If the Marro Warriors do not harass your opponent sufficiently, your opponent will probably ignore them, and move towards your other units instead. Your Marro Warriors require a significant Order Marker investment if you want to retain their advantage, so it is necessary to find a response to this. There are several possible responses, but the two best ones are to either: A''') Move your Marro Warriors away from combat to safety and have your other units defend themselves, or: '''B) Put so much pressure on your opponent’s army with the Marro Warriors that he/she will have to defend with the majority of his/her forces, or risk taking losses that would significantly impact his/her strategy. Because of the regenerative abilities of the Marro Warriors, the latter strategy is advisable in such a situation, because you are likely to take fewer or no losses. There is, however, a way to avoid even that situation: Use the Marro Warriors at the very end of the game. At the end of the game, you can devote all of your Order Markers to the Marro Warriors, and will not have to worry about any other units that you may control. There is a trade-off, however, which is that at the end of the game, your opponent will have fewer units to divide his or her Order Markers between, and will have his or her units already spread out across the map, while the Marro Warriors will most probably be still in your starting zone. In this situation, it is likely that they Marro Warriors will be trapped, and summarily slaughtered. This strategy should be used only if you have been aggressive for most of your game, with your opponent playing defensively, and the enemy units are far away from your starting zone, giving you plenty of time to spread out. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Squad Category:Rise of the Valkyrie